1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to view expansion enclosures, and more particularly relates to a view expansion enclosure with a venting means in the form of a chimney that can be opened and closed as desired to control the flow of air therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Enclosure structures having transparent sidewalls or roofs in general are known to the construction art. Although they can be ued for structure expansion purposes, they are commonly used as greenhouses. They can be attached to a permanent stucture, such as a house, or they can stand alone.
Examples of building structures with glass walls are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,706,538 to Schumann (1955) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,794 to Keely (1957).
A 1960 Italian patent to Svenska, No. 606,497, shows a skylight cover in the form of a dome which dome resembles the closure means for the chimney assembly of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,972 to D'Amato (1971), discloses a greenhouse construction which is attachable to a supporting structure. It is portable and readily assembled.
A convertible, foldable and portable greenhouse is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,827 to Anderson and others (1975).
A 1976 patent to Smrt, No. 3,987,597, shows a modular structural assembly of the knock down type.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,335,547 to Maxwell (1982), discloses a movable greenhouse construction adapted for use on a balcony or a patio having means for moving the greenhouse laterally with respect to the building to which it is attached.
The prior art structures do not suggest how air flows through the structures could be controlled by means other than the opening of windows or doors.
It is therefore a central object of this invention to provide a view expansion enclosure having window and door-independent means for controlling the flow of air therethrough.
A closely related object is to provide the foregoing means in an embodiment operable by an occupant of the structure from within the structure.